1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to beta-aminoethylsilanes and the corresponding organopolysiloxanes in which two methylene groups are present in the repeating unit between the silicon and the amino group. This invention is also directed to a process of preparing these compounds by contacting the corresponding chlorosilane with ammonia.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From German patents Nos. 881,654 and 1,023,462 aminoalkylsilanes are known in which there are either one or three methylene groups present between the amino group and the silicon atom. Aminoalkylsilanes having two methylene groups between the amino group and the silicon atom are not disclosed in these patents owing to the fact that these compounds could not be prepared by the processes therein disclosed. In such patents the preparation of aminoalkylsilanes having one or three methylene groups between the silicon atom and the amino group was prepared by reaction of a beta-chloroalkylsilane with ammonia. However, it had been found that beta-chloroethylsilanes could not be employed to prepare beta-aminoethylsilane by reaction with ammonia for beta elimination of the halogen takes place in accordance with known organic chemistry.
According to the known processes, a halogen atom in the beta position is readily cleaved by the action of bases to form the corresponding olefin in accordance with the following equation ##STR5##
It therefore became desirable to provide a process for the preparation of beta-chloroethylsilanes particularly a process employing ammonia. It also became desirable to provide a process for the preparation of beta-aminosiloxanes having a repeating structural unit wherein there are only two carbon atoms in the linkage between the amino group and the silicon atom.